You Set Me Up
by 1stDoctor
Summary: Mark/Eduardo One Shot. My first fic too : .


I don't own anything IN this fic but I own the fic. (That sounds wrong but anyway yay for first fics!)

"You set me up." Eduardo froze and was almost crying.

"You're gonna blame me because you were the business head of the company and you made a bad business deal with your own company!" Mark said loud enough for the whole Facebook workers to hear and realize the there was a controversy going on.

"Why are you doing this?" Eduardo gazed at Mark's eyes.

"Doing what?" Mark questioned.

"Making me love you..." Eduardo whispered.

"Edua-"

Eduardo closed his eyes and grabbed Mark's head pulling it towards him for a kiss and lets it go.

That moment. It was so jaw-dropping that Sean was unable to call security himself.

Eduardo opened his eyes and realized that through Mark's eyes it says he doesn't feel the same way.

Eduardo cries and runs out the door while Mark just looks at him running while thinking over the 'scene' again and again. Until he remembered it was raining outside. Eduardo didn't seem like he had a coat or something to keep him dry, so Mark picked up his jacket and ran outside.

Someone grabbed Mark's arm. "Whoa whoa Mark where are you going?" It was Sean. "Stop it, Parker." Mark shouted. Sean let go of Mark's arm. "Go back to work everyone!" Sean clapped loudly in embarrassment. Mark continued running.

Mark looked for Eduardo and saw him in sitting in the sidewalk with his arms wrapped aroung his legs and his head down and he was shivering. And crying. Mark dashed to Eduardo then kneeled and covered him with his jacket.

"M-mmm-mmaaarrkkk..."

"Sssh..." Mark kissed Eduardo on the forehead.

"Let's go somewhere warmer. Come, Eduardo." Mark holds Eduardo's hand and they both run to a wall with a rooftop across the road while avoiding cars passing by.

Both sit down and laugh.

"I'm sorry." Eduardo said.

"For what?"

"For what I did."

Mark smiles and looks at Eduardo. He puts his head forward to kiss Eduardo.

"Apology accepted."

Eduardo grins.

'Look, the San Fransisco skyline. Remember when the only thing we ever see was Harvard students?"

Eduardo and Mark chuckle.

"It stopped raining, and it's getting late. We also have 0.03% of getting a chance to see a taxi cab around here this late. I'll just text Dustin." Mark said.

"Do you literally have to say 0.03%?" Eduardo laughs.

"I just want to see you smile again."

"Low signals. Could do better." Mark walked around for better signals.

"3 bars. This will do."

"You're on the middle of the road." Eduardo says.

"There won't be any cars."

Suddenly, Euardo starts to see lights becoming bigger.

"Mark, I think I see headlights."

"Wait, it's sending."

The headlights are from a truck with a drive, probably a drunk one. It's running 80 kphs, yep. It is a drunk driver.

"Mark! There's a truck coming!"

Mark glances at the truck and is internally panicking. Eduardo runs to Mark and pushes him away and he tries to run away but-

"!" Eduardo's alarm clock rings.

Eduardo wakes up and reaches for the snooze button. Then he remembers something. The Facebook party.

He does everything he normally does in the morning on a daily basis.

He opens his closet for something to wear and he decides if he'll dress for a business meeting or a party, so he chooses a suit that kind of fits both.

He goes out then he calls a taxi cab.

One cab stops for him; he opens the door and goes in.

"Where to?"

"Facebook headquarters. At San Francisco Street."

Minutes later, they arrive. The cabbie drops him off.

Eduardo goes in and sees everything is fine.

Eduardo turns to see the lawyer he dealt with earlier standing by the door to a glass conference room.

"In here. Right over here." Says the lawyer, handing him a pen.

Eduardo walks across the bullpen, where no one makes eye starts to read the contract.

"Wait, what is this?"

"Well, as you know we had some new investors-"

"What is this?"

"If you'll let me-"

Eduardo exits.

"MARK!"

Mark doesn't notice.

"MARK!"

Mark still doesn't notice.

"He's wired in." Sean says.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's wired in."

"Is he?"

"Yes."

Eduardo picks up Mark's laptop over his head and smashes it down on the desk, breaking it into pieces.

"How 'bout now, are you still wired in?"

"Call security." Sean interrupts.

Everyone in the office is frozen, silent and watching.

"You issued over 24-million new shares of stock."

"You were told that if new investors came along-"

"How much were your shares diluted? How much were his?"

"You signed the papers."

"You set me up." Eduardo froze and was almost crying.


End file.
